Misery (Diabolik Lovers AU)
by shadowsunknown
Summary: A story that was inspired by actual encounters I had with a school bully. Kanato X OC, Kanato X Lex Also, yes I drew the cover image -it's not colored yet but I will color it, someday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now on Wattpad:** **story/101812482-misery-diabolik-lovers-au**

* * *

 **Love Hate Heartbreak**

Kanato sat in class and smiled as he listened to the lesson. It was his third year as an Elementary school student and it was the first time he wasn't in the same class as his brother's Ayato and Laito.

As he listened to the teacher go over what they would do during class, a girl with pastel purple hair and the same color eyes, with porcelain skin walked in. She caught Kanato's eye and he was particularly curious and interested in her, so when she sat down in the desk next to him he wanted to grab her attention, but was too shy to say hi. One of his delicate, childish fingers picked up his pencil which was very dull by the way and poked her in the arm. Her reaction was nothing less than bad, considering she began to cry. Kanato hugged teddy tighter and looked at her, wondering why she was crying.

Tears fell from her eyes and the teacher went over to her to comfort her. Lex continued to cry, as the teacher suggested they call her parents to bring her home. After a while she was sent to the office, where her parents would come, coddle her, and bring her home.

The next day, Kanato approached her and handed her a handmade letter with a drawing of a pencil poking an arm and a red circle around it, that crossed out the image in the center. She took it shyly and didn't say anything, though she kept wondering if maybe he was forced to make it. Her hands opened the letter and read a very well thought out apology, which explained why he shouldn't have done that.

A few days past, and Kanato began to tease her drawings, "Why do they all have pig-noses?"

She leaned closer to her drawing and ignored him, thinking his comment was very rude and hurtful. He continued to watch her draw and secretly admired her talent, regardless of all the mean comments he made,

After a while, class began and sat next to her as his assigned seat was always put next to her -she always thought that maybe the teacher thought they'd become friends if they sat next to each other. She silently read the book they were reading as a class and was mumbling to herself.

"Can you read in your head?" She nodded and stopped, beginning to read the book in her head instead of whispering it to herself. Kanato hugged teddy tighter as he read his book and looked at Lex, lying to get on her nerves, "You're still doing it..."

She rolled her over eyes and hit him in the arm with the book, accidentally ripping the ancient book's spine in half and she tried not to smirk as he laughed at her.

He hugged teddy and smiled at her, "You're really stupid, you know that?"

Lex looked at the floor and felt ashamed for ruining a book that didn't belong to her.

Once recess rolled around, she sat alone under a tree and Kanato watched her from afar, as he saw girls approach her and asked if she wanted to play with them. She said no and continued to draw.

Recess ended, after an hour and she stood in line with her class. Kanato stood in front of her and looked at her, eyeing her nails that were freakishly long, "Are you a kitty or something? You have ugly claws!"

She looked at him and batted at his face, "Well, maybe I should claw your eyes out!"

He smirked at her and hugged teddy as the line moved and they went back in the building to their classroom.

~•~

Years past and he continued to tease her until finally she was alone in Fifth Grade and it was the last day of the year. She grew very strong emotionally, regardless of her delicate, weak-looking features.

She saw him walking through the halls and approached him in anger, shaking with confidence, "Why do you hate me so much!?" He blushed and didn't answer her, feeling bashful and embarrassed, as he hugged teddy, so she rose her voice, "Tell me!"

His body took over his mind and he pushed her against a wall by hitting her center of gravity, without a second thought and she flew face first against the wall, snacking her hands against it to catch herself. He walked away without a care in the world and left, going about his day as usual, as he gripped onto teddy in embarrassment.

She stared at the wall and slowly got off, we people filed out of their classrooms and asked if she was okay. Her head nodded slightly and she blankly stared that she was fine, walking in daze after Kanato, but he disappeared within the crowds and she lost him.

~•~

High school rolled around before they knew it and were now Freshmen having spent all of middle schoo in peace, away from each other. It was a good time to be alive for Lex and things were finally looking up, until she saw him during her lunch period -a place he never was.

She eyed him out the corner of her eye and tried to focus on what her friend was saying, when, something with a teasing tone pricked her ears, Le...ex...~" She recalled that voice all too well and looked over at him, blushing with embarrassment. "Come here, doll~"

Lex looked at her friend who just shrugged. Kanato's voice echoed throughout her head, beckoning her to follow it, "Come sit with me~"

Almost as if on command, her legs stood up and carried her over to his lunch table and she sat down near him. His brothers were there smirking, judging, watching... She wanted to leave, though she tried to play it cool like she belonged there, which only interested Kanato more and made him slightly excited. She looked at Kanato, "What is it, Kanato?"

He smirked and acted all buddy-buddy with her for some reason, "Remember when I poked you with a pencil and you cried?"

"Yeah... I was weak back then..."

He smiled at her response, laughing in a joking, yet playful way, "The pencil wasn't even sharp!"

She agreed and sat there uncomfortably, as he brought up a time she forgot, "...and then there was that one time you kept stabbing at your eraser! Do you still have it by the way?"

She shook her head no, "No... I lost it."

He hugged teddy as she began to leave and successfully went back to her table, then he motioned her to come back and she had no choice but to listen for some reason, so she did.

He hugged teddy, smiled at her and looked to be on the verge of bringing up another memory, until the lunch bell rang and she sighed in relief. Kanato began to clean up his food, as she walked away.

The purple haired vampire had no intention of following her and let her go.

~•~

Months past and Lex walked out of her classroom. She had to go to the office to collect something for her teacher; like get papers for a worksheet they were working on. She walked past him and down to the office then walked back and stopped her, "Hey, Lex." She stopped and stared at him. "Do think your cute?"

She stuttered, "I-I...don't know,"

Kanato smiled at her, "Cause I think you are.~"

Lex froze up and looked him in the eyes like a deer in headlights then walked into her classroom with billions of thoughts racing and cycling through her head. It was like screws and bullets drilled into her brain into an organized bulleted list

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the door, as Kanato continued to sit outside, confused and a little surprised she just walked away.

Lex walked the papers over to her math teacher and sighed, still thinking about what Kanato just said, "Here."

Her math teacher took the teacher and smiled, told her to take her seat and began handing the papers out to the students who didn't have worksheets, yet.

The day dragged on and Lex didn't see Kanato the rest of the day and was starting to get antsy on her feelings for him. It was like when he said that he shot a Cupid Arrow at her brain and broke her thoughts, warping them into thoughts about love and hate -life and death. She hated him, but she also had a need for him that was as strong as lust.

She stood at her locker and slammed the door, almost dropping her bag when she saw Kanato standing there in front of her, "Ah!"

His eyes looked dead and he walked towards her, "Lex..." He got closer to her, hugging teddy tightly, "Be my doll!"

"H-huh!?"

He pulled on her and she whimpered, but he only hugged her in a tight embrace, whispering in her ear, "I want you..."

She blushed intensely and pushed him away, running towards the school doors and pushing on them to get to the outside. Her legs carried her to her bus and she got on it, taking a seat, by the window.

On the way home, Kanato teleported to the back of the bus and stalked Led until she made it home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Miss the Misery**

Lex sat on her bed, with her head resting on her knees. She felt really confused. Kanato hasn't bullied her in a whole year and she had to switch to a Cyber School because the last prank he pulled on her nearly got her expelled. Her tears slipped down her cheeks and her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, "...Hello?"

She looked at the Caller I.D. and didn't recognize the number, at all. The other end growled with a familiar voice, "Why'd you leave!?"

"H-huh? Kanato? How'd you get my number?"

The other line went dead and she looked at her phone, noticing he hung up. She sighed and went back to burying her head in her knees.

A purple haired vampire appeared in front of her and pulled her up by her delicate wrist. She screamed and he kissed her deeply.

Lex's eyes widened and she pushed him away, knocking him to the soft sheets of her Queen-sized bed. He smirked and looked up at her, "What's the matter doll? Do you want me to play rough?"

She pouted and he smirked, grabbing her ankles and flipping her onto her back. She shrieked and he crawled over to her. She looked at him curiously, "How did you even get in here!?"

He stared into her eyes and opened his mouth widely, revealing his fangs before getting close to her neck. Her hand rose in self-defense and she slapped him clean across the face, "Fangs off, vampire!"

Kanato laughed at her and smirked, "Okay, but you said nothing about hands...~"

He grabbed her neck and she tensed up. She looked at him and cried slightly, making him smile wider, lean towards her and tighten his grip.

"K-Kanato..."

He got even closer to her and spoke near her ear, "Help me, doll..."

She looked at him and her chest hurt from her lack of air. "K-"

He had no idea what she was trying to say, but he guessed and kissed her gently. Her eyes widened with an intense blush and she closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

He continued to kiss her and began to play with her long pastel purple hair.

She looked away from him, forcing his lips to drag off her lips and on to her cheek. He kissed her cheek, instead and she whined slightly, then stopped and found her eyes. His lips curled into a smile, as he looked into them, "You really want this romance to be bad and insanely rough, don't you?" She refused to look at him and he only smirked, "Aren't you a broken, dirty doll..?~"

She bit her lip and he kissed her, again, biting and sucking on her lower lip.

Lex cried and whined at how he toyed with her thoughts and emotions. She hated him so much but secretly loved his kisses and wanted more. She hesitantly kissed him back and his eyes widened, then swept his tongue across her lips which made her moan lightly, "Mm~ K-Kanato."

He smirked and sucked on her lower lip more, biting it gently and seductively. She blushed and closed her eyes tightly, grabbing into his shoulders. His voice came out light and soft like cotton candy, "Sh... It's okay, doll..."

An intense blush crept onto her cheeks, that looked as red as crimson blood or a sweet candy apple. She felt something wet touch her finger and she realized something soft was wrapped it -she opened her eyes and saw Kanato sucking on her pointer finger. "K-Kanato!"

"...hm..?"

She tried ripping her finger away from his mouth and he nibbled on it, slightly, as she whimpered, "S-stop!"

He smirked at her and hugged her gently, "Don't act like that~" He nibbled her ear and she whined. "I'm only trying to make you feel good, doll~"

Lex blushed immensely and glanced up at him, "But why!?"

He stared into her eyes and smiled, "...because you're cute!"

"You can't say that!"

"Why not!?"

"You're supposed to hate me!"

"I am..?~" His eyes lowered at her and he crept towards her, "Okay..~"

She cursed herself for opening her big mouth, as he pressed on the dimple of her collarbone roughly, making her heart race. There was nothing she could do to escape him. He was the spider to her fly -the master to her marionette. She could feel his hands pull at her invisible strings, making her dance and smile for him, regardless of how she felt. Her emotions didn't matter, right now -the only thing that mattered to Kanato at the moment, was that she become his.

Their lips pressed against each other, as Kanato grabbed her by the hair on her scalp and pulled roughly. A loud whine escaped her lips and he smirked. "Is this what you wanted doll?"

Lex whined even more, "No..."

"Then, what do you want!?"

He gripped her hair tighter and pulled her closer to her, kissing her deeply, as she cried, "Stop!~"

"No! I wont stop until you like it!" She whined more and tried to grip his neck and he smirked at her, "I wouldn't do that, doll!~"

Her nimble, delicate, almost fairy-like fingers, wrapped around his neck and tightened. Kanato smiled lightly, as she spoke, "Cut it out!"

His voice purred as he let out a light moan and ordered her around, whining, "Tighter!~"

A feeling of confusion overwhelmed her and she did as she was told, gripping his neck tighter. "K-Kanato, what is the meaning of-" His thumb ran across her cheekbone and he kissed her more, panting and taking breaths in between, "Mm!"

He kissed her cheek, then the other, as her hands wrapped even tighter around his neck. The same soft lips, found her nose, her forehead, her eyebrows. Lex closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment and kissed her eyelids, "Lex...~" She blushed intensely and he pushed her to the bed, rolling off her and laying next her, then cuddled her tightly. Her hands released his neck and he played with her hair some more. "I love you, my princess~"

Insecurity took over her emotions and she breathed out the words; "P-Princess..? I can't be your princess. You hate me. You don't love me, at all..."

"...but I do..~ You're my beautiful princess doll~"

She stuttered, feeling the least bit scared, as she remembered the rumors students spread about Kanato and his habit of turning the sacrificial brides and ex-girlfriends who arrived at his mansion into lifeless wax dolls, "A-Am not..."

"Are too!~"

A cute, dreamy smile crept onto Kanato's lips, as he fell asleep with her and she slowly left the room. Her legs carried her to the outside and she ran through the swamplands, near the Sakamaki Manor. She cursed herself for living so painstakingly close to them!

Lex leaned against a tree and slid down it, hugging her knees, "Please, don't find me... Oh God, please save me!"

Her head fell into her knees and she cried, hoping her whole life was a nightmare she could easily wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell No**

Kanato woke up and growled, noticing she wasn't laying next to her. His hand reached out towards where she laid before to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He didn't know what Lex was capable of, but he knew she wasn't the cleverest doll on the shelf...

He disappeared and walked towards her, as she cried beneath an ancient, well-aged oak tree, "Doll...~" He sat in front of her, "Why are you weeping?"

Lex continued to cry and he tilted her head up, so he could look into her pretty eyes that reminded him of lilacs or a field of croaked out an answer, "Don't hurt me... please."

His arms wrapped around her. There was something extremely different about Lex and he just didn't have the guts to kill her, yet. "I'd never hurt you...baby doll~"

She stared into his eyes, "R-Really?"

He nodded and she smiled slightly, then looked into the grass, "I... I can't love you."

The vampire's eyes glowed a fiery purple and he glared at her, "Why not!?"

"I... I just can't..."

Kanato glared at her coldly and recalled how her parents were always scared of his family. He looked at Lex and took in the surrounding scenery. Her parents lived in the swamplands, by the lake his mother used to drown Ayato in when he misbehaved and they always avoided the Sakamaki's at all costs -probably out of fear. It seemed like they knew they were all vampires and tried to keep Lex as far away from Kanato, Yui and his brothers no matter how much she kicked and screamed. So, when Lex was three, she used to spy on the Manor, from afar and when Kanato locked eyes with her, he approached her, tripping on a stick and cutting his leg open. However, Lex being the sweetest, kindest, most curious baby girl in the world, helped him up and gave him a tiny kiss on his innocent little lips. After Cordelia heard of it, she dragged Kanato away and forced him to sing for her, until his vocal chords burned and bled. He hated his mother with a passion and Lex was the only thing in his life -besides Teddy of course- that kept him sane.

He smiled at her, "Did you ever hear the story of when we met at the age of three?"

She shook her head. Her parents only told her the story when she was five, because they barely had a clue who the Sakamaki's were at the time and believed they were actually humans like them.

Kanato gently hugged her and brought up the memory. Laito always brought it whenever Kanato spoke of Lex and really hated when Laito did that. It made his blood boil to the bone... "When we were three years old, I followed that woman out to the lake, where she used to drown Ayato. I hid behind a tree and saw you out the corner of my eye. I thought you might have been a weird hallucination and I thought was seeing myself in an invisible mirror as a girl, so I walked over to you, but I tripped on a stick and cut open my leg. I tried not to scream, because I knew I wasn't suppose to follow that woman... or else she'd punish me. So, when I silently tried not to cry, you approached me, helped me up, grabbed my hands in yours and kissed me on the lips."

Lex stared blankly into space, "...and I was only three?"

Kanato nodded, "Mhm..."

"Well, I dont care. Mom said a boy like you would never work out, anyway! I'm not going out with you."

He took her by the hands and pressed his forehead to her, closing his eyes, calmly, "Please..."

"Hell no."

"Lex..."

"No!"

She felt something soft like velvet, press against her lips and guessed it was Kanato kissing her, again. Her voice let out a light moan and he kissed her deeper and ran his tongue across the top of her lips, them bottom and the crevice in between. Kanato felt her lip tremble and twitch at the unfamilar feeling and she accidentally parted her lips for air, with her teeth pressed together and her jaw still closed. His tongue pushed into her mouth and ran itself along her teeth, as she blushed so hard she feared this was his plan and he was going to turn her into a doll, as she was unconscious -forcing her to die and never awaken.

She swooned and let out a sound, "Eh..."

He smirked and ran his hands over her waist, trying to make her feel more comfortable around him, "Doll...~" His voice was whisper-like -soft, gentle and sweet, "Don't be afraid, of me...~"

Lex closed her eyes tightly and whined, "...but you're scaring me..!"

Kanato's kiss slowed down to a sluggish, seductive brush to her lips and he moaned lightly against her, "Mmn~ Sh..."

Her hands flew to his chest and she tried to push him away from her, but he hugged her, locking her up in a tight embrace. He smiled, slightly as she moaned lightly and whispered, "S-send me home, pick me up and take me home and don't come back..."

"HELL NO!" He hugged her tighter, "You're mine!"

She cried and whimpered, as he picked her up and brought her across the forest to the Sakamaki Mansion. Lex held onto him, gently, and was whisked away to wherever he was bringing her. "Kanato... please take me home."

"I am. You're coming to my home."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know..." He smirked and carried her past the lake to his wax doll room, "We're going to play with. Don't you like that? You do like dolls, don't you?"

She stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes... but they're only 12 inches tall, not l-life-sized..."

"Hm..."

He set her down on the ground and walked over to a doll with beautiful brown hair and porcelain skin. "Isn't she pretty? You can use her."

"I don't want to."

Kanato pulled Lex over to the wax doll and forced her to grab it's hands. He gave her a proper introduction, "Lex, meet Yuna..."

He stood behind Yuna and forced her to shake Lex's hand.

Lex tried to play along with Kanato's game, "N-Nice to meet you, Yuna."

He got out from behind her and pushed Lex behind her, "Control her."

She was behind Yuna and hesitantly took Yuna by her wrists. "O-Okay..."

Kanato found another doll -it was a girl with blonde hair and dusty, slightly tanned skin. He forced the doll to walk towards Yuna and spoke, "This is Emilia."

Kanato put Emilia's hand in Yuna's and Lex made them shake hands, "N-Nice to meet you, Emilia.."

He smiled and made Emila hug Yuna, as Lex began to gag and threw up on the floor. After all, these dolls were once human beings who were alive.

Kanato frowned and put the dolls in their respectful places and walked over to Lex, "What's wrong?"

She panted, looking as pale as the wax dolls in the room, "I-I feel sick..."

He hugged Lex, "Aw...~ Is my doll frightened?~"

She nodded and he hugged her tightly. "Kanato, how can you do this to people..?"

His purple eyes blended into Lex's and he shrugged, "They just look so pretty... Besides, don't you hate when beautiful lives come to an end?"

She stared at the floor, "I... guess..."

Kanato's hand grabbed Lex by the arm and pulled her close, "Say..." He stared into her eyes, "You'd look beautiful as a doll..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wont..~ They will."

"They..?"

He pushed one of the dolls onto Lex and they crushed her to the floor, "Ah!"

Kanato sat next to the doll, "Sorry, Hazuta gets really jealous..."

He pushed her out of the way and got closer to Lex, as her eyes widened, "You're insane!"

"You're the prettiest doll I've ever seen..!~"

His smile curled into an insane sneer and he pulled her up, from behind, grabbing her by the shoulders and growling at her, "Do... NOT. Move."

She screamed, as he opened his mouth widely and bit her roughly. He drank her blood in long gulps, as she squealed out, "KANATO!"

His hand reached around to the front of her neck and he gripped it, tightly, "Sh... It'll be all over soon... You'll be mine... but you won't be lonely. Or dead for that matter. I'll be watching you, so be careful, doll..~"

She cried, as her tears warped the world into a blur and it swirled in a circle, then faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead Dolls Don't Cry**

He watched her slip out of reality and into the darkness he craved, since his mother died. "Sleep well, princess...~" Kanato laid her on the floor and bit his wrist, feeling something wet stain his cheeks. "...Huh?"

His eyes took on a dead look and he stared at her lifeless, cold body, "I want to warm you up!"

Kanato hugged her tightly and bit his wrist, deepy, making it spurt out like a geyser. His blood was surprisingly boiling and hot, from how nervous and worried he was for her. It touched her lips and he tilted her head back and made about an ounce of blood slide down her throat, "Wake up, sleeping beauty...~" Her eyes remained shut and he hugged her really tightly. "Get up..! Please!"

A soft purple light lit up under her eyes and they fluttered open, "Kana..." She looked at him weakly, "..to..."

He hugged her super tight and whined into her hair, "You scared me, princess!~"

Lex's eyes widened and she noticed something sweet and fragrant in the air and tasted something really faint in the back of her throat. She rose Kanato's wrist that dripped blood onto the concrete floor and smelled it. It begged for her to take a sip, her body trembling with need for it. Her mouth opened slightly and she bit down on his wrist roughly.

He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth -it didn't hurt, though. It sent shivers and tingles up his hands and arms, as he whined with a feeling no one could ever make him genuinely feel -pleasure. The small little whimpers and whines he made, made her smirk and bite harder. He screamed and tensed, "LEX!~"

Her voice let out a low moan, and she stopped, looking into his eyes, "What?"

Her eyes burned and glowed with heat, as he sucked in a large, quick breath, stuttered and blushed intensely, "I-I-I-It m-m-made me feel weird... DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

She smiled cutely. "Okay!"

Her arms wrapped around him and kissed his cheek. He was happy she was finally seeing things his way, but really wished she didn't make him so nervous.

Kanato's hand pulsated and sweat as he took hers and led her out of his doll room and into the Sakamaki Mansion.

They walked the distance up to his room and he stared at her, "How do you feel, doll?~"

"Different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not sure..."

She looked down at the bed and stared into space, as he looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Lex shrugged.

He looked at her, confused, "Hm?"

"I never wanted this! Why did you have to do this to me!?"

Reality finally ran its course and it hit him -what he did, the horror of the situation and how scared and angry she must have been at him. "I... I-I- ...because I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU! I REALLY WANT TO TELL YOU BUT KEEP HATING YOU! I love you ever since I met you for the first time, so drink my cantarella poison, fall under my spell, and become my beautiful angelic Princess Doll, who is the embodiment and mirror image of myself!"

Kanato cried, after pouring out the contents of his heart to her and her eyes widened in shock, "What!?"

He nodded and hugged her tightly, "Just become mine... please."

She stared at the sheets, narrowing her eyes, "...I don't really have a choice, now... right, Kanato?"

Their purple eyes entangled in each other and he took a stressful breath, "I-I'm... sorry..."

"What will my parents say!?"

Kanato shrugged, feeling guilty and wished he could reset the whole night, but he didn't possess that form of power. He stared at her blankly and recounted the events up to this point, wondering how they got to his room and she fell into his trap, anyways. Everything seemed too easy. Was Lex really that easy to manipulate or is this just a long nightmare and he's really been in a comatose this whole time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Vampire Cravings**

She woke up the next day in his bed and had a strong urge for blood, so she bit his neck as he slept. He moaned and whined slightly, closing his eyes tightly, "L-Lex..."

Her tongue licked at the wound and she kissed it, gently, "Hm..?~"

"S-Stop... I'm trying to sleep..."

Her body moved towards him, as she straddled him to the bed. "...but... I want you to wake up..."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You're such a dirty doll..~"

She blushed as she sat on his lap and looked down on him, "Am not..."

He smirked, grabbing her hand, "Are to..." Her face heated up even more and stared down at him innocently. It made him excited as he narrowed his eyes at her -she was just so cute! "Awwww...~ My doll's so helpless and adorable!~"

Lex pouted and he pulled her onto him, "Ah!"

"Come here, cutie...~"

He hugged her tight and forced his lips over hers, "Mm~"

He kissed her softly and she immediately joined him, sipping on his lower lip. His eyes widened, "Le-!"

"Sh..." She continued to kiss him more and he moaned lightly. "J-Just...let me try something!"

He began to blush and spoke with a hitch in his voice, "O-okay..."

She smiled and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Kanato shrieked as she played with his tongue and bit it softly, drawing small beads of blood. She sucked on his tongue and he grabbed a fistful of his bedsheets, "Lllll...Mmm...~" Her tongue wrapped around his, then went under it and hit a sensitive spot. A long a sound, dropped out of his mouth, "O-!"

"Mmh...~" Her tongue ran slowly down the center of his upper gum-line. The soft, tingly sensation made him go absolutely crazy and he grabbed her waist and ran his fingers up to her ribs. She blushed and pressed on her lungs. A scream escaped her lips as he pressed the tips of his fingers to them harder, which made it hard for her to breathe! It felt like metal screws were digging into her ribs. She took a sharp breath inwards, "K-!"

Lex's vision began to blur as her eyes began to close slowly and he stopped, "That's enough pleasure, Princess..~

She looked at him and pouted, slightly, "Sorry..."

He rolled his eyes, "I really hate when people apologize, so please don't."

She frowned, "Okay..." Her eyes lit up, suddenly, "Can we eat something sweet!?"

He smiled at her, "Mhm..."

They got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen, where Kanato found a box of freshly made, powdwered sugar doughnuts with strawberry jelly inside. He picked one out of the box and shoved it in her mouth, happily, "They call this a Cloud Nine doughnut at the local bakeshop."

She tasted the jelly mixed with the soft texture of the powder and smiled happily, as some of the powder fell from her lips and dusted the floor like snow. The filling dripped out of the hole and dripped out onto her cheek, giving her the appearance of a vampire who just roughly drank out of its victim.

He smirked at her and licked the strawberry filling off her cheek. "Aren't you cute and messy..?~"

She smiled widely at him and he bit into the other end of the doughnut finishing the parts she didn't eat.

Lex wandered around the kitchen and found Kanato's very well hidden bowl of hard candies. She picked one out of the bowl and looked at Kanato as she ate it. He gave her a blank expression as he wondered how she could've possibly found it, since he hid it in a wall crevice Subaru made on News Years one night, since he never got to kiss Yui under the mistletoe like everyone else except for Kanato of course. Such traditions didn't interest him and thought only worthless, foolish mortals would partake in something as meaningless as kissing under a piece of dead, hanging greenery.

He looked at Lex,who threw a gumdrop at Kanato and he caught it in his mouth with a smile, and just ignored the fact that it should've been next to impossible to find that candy bowl. She smirked and ate a piece then threw two pieces of candy at him and he caught both of them. Lex stared at him in mischief, "You're really good at this."

"Heh. This is child's play..."

She threw three pieces of candy at him and he struggled to catch all three, but successfully ate them. He smiled at her, cutely. She spoke as if the next round would be a challenge, "Okay, last ones. Get ready!"

He stood there as she threw five pieces of candy at him and he caught three while the other two bounced off his nose and softly tapped against the floor. He frowned, "Aw..."

She laughed and put down the bowl, going over and hugging him, gently. "It's okay!"

He hugged her back and picked a piece of candy out of the bowl, sticking it in his mouth, and kissed her. They shared the piece of candy, fighting over who's mouth it melted in first. She smirked, when the last drops of it melted on her tongue. He frowned at her and sighed, "You're so unfair!"

"I know!"

She pranced back up to his room and sat on the bed, waiting for him to return, so she could have even more fun with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Lied**

Kanato entered his room and looked at her, "Why'd you leave?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He stared at her, "Hm... I still love you, Princess." He tapped her one the nose, "My sweet little cherry bomb...~"

Lex looked at him blankly, "Hm. Well, you're my favorite honey who makes me that way!" Their eyes locked and she looked down at the bed after a while. He leaned towards her and she tensed up, stuttering, "I-I-I-I lied..."

Kanato's eyes widened, "You what!?"

She closed her eyes and looked away from him, "Mhm. You're a selfish boy who's all used up and only gets what he wants!" He growled at her and she continued, "You're a stupid boy who's got no use in life!"

A deep purple fire glowed in his eyes and he pushed her to the bed, kissing her anyway. The kiss was electric and sent chills up their spines. "Kanato, stop!" He rose her up on her knees and she kept begging him to stop, "Stop, please!"

He refused to stop and she screamed at him, "Hey!" Growls spilled from his mouth, as she tried to force her to enjoy it, but there was nothing he could do to change her mind. "You aren't the only one!"

She began to growl back and he purred, "I can easily change that, Princess..."

"No!"

"Yes..."

"..but I lied! I hate you!"

"I don't care..." He hugged her tighter and tighter until her bones cracked, "You're mine!"

"Eh..." She tried to push him away, "Stop..."

He grabbed her by the ankles and she fell on her back, smacking her head against his headboard, "Ow!"

Kanato refused to be sweet this time and didn't apologize or feel remorse for her. "Shut up... insignificant Princess!"

She laid there and looked up at him, in sorrow. Her mind raced, telling her how she should've kept her mouth shut, but there was no turning back time now... He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the headboard, grabbing a piece of ribbon, from his school uniform off the floor and bound her them together.

Lex whined and he held her hands above her head with one hand, kissing her. She began to scream at him in terror, wondering what kind of cruel punishment he had in store for her, "Stop! Stop please! Kanato, I don't want this! Send me home, now!"

He didn't answer her and bit her cheek, softly, where he licked her earlier. She whined more and he smirked, holding her wrists tighter, finally opening his mouth and saying something, "Don't fight me, doll..~"

She growled and bit his lip, which only made him pick up another piece of ribbon and tied it around her mouth, gagging her so she couldn't talk and make him feel worse.

She mumbled and whined, attempting to say something. He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you with that magenta ribbon in the way." She whined more, sounding extremely frustrated with him. Kanato picked her up and teleported her to the lake with him, "I hope you don't mind the water, Princess!~"

He threw her in and she sank to the bottom, closing her eyes tightly in fear. Bubbles rose to the surface as she screamed and whined, fighting against the current of the lake.

"Lex, I'll come save you if you say you won't lie!"

She rose to the surface, somehow and smacked her arms against the dock, looking up at him and using the crook of her elbow to pull the wet ribbon out of her mouth, "Kanato, what the hell!?"

He sat in front of her, "Hm..?"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"My heart..."

He pulled her out of the water, by her hair and threw her to the grass, "Ah!"

She looked up at him, like he was going to murder her, as he sat down in front of her, "Stop lying!"

"Why should I?"

"...because I know deep down in your cold, dark heart, that you love me!"

She looked away, from him, lying again, "...Do not..."

"Do too!" He narrowed his eyes at her, teasingly, "Isn't it impolite for a Princess to lie?~"

She glared at him, "I'm not a Princess! Stop calling me that!"

"No... because you look like one to me."

Her eyes burned with anger, gritting her teeth, "Just send me home!

Kanato looked her dead in the eye, "If I do that, I might never see you, again..."

"Exactly!"

"I'm not doing that, Princess..."

She rolled her eyes and he pinned her down, opening his mouth widely and bit her neck. She moaned lightly and wondered why it felt so good. "K-Kanato..." He bit her harder, drinking in long gulps and licking here wound, slightly. The way he was biting her drove her crazy and she grabbed his arms, tensing up. "Stop... Oh my god, please stop!"

He smirked and bit her more, licking her neck up to her ear. "No."

She blushed and he kissed her cheek, lightly, running his fingers through her soft, pastel purple hair. He was trying to make it feel really good, so she might reconsider lying and hating him, so much.

He whispered into her ear, as she whined, "Sh... Just relax, Princess...~"

She stopped tensing up and relaxed a little. She was his marionette again and he was tugging at her strings, manipulating her, again. "F-Fine..."

He smiled and kissed her again. She joined shortly after and they kissed under the full moon. The stars glittered against their pale porcelain skin and the night continued on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Human After All**

Lex woke up in Kanato's bed and could barely recall the events of last night. She looked around for him, but didn't see him, anywhere. For some reason she felt a knot in the back of her throat and she swallowed hard, looking around frantically, "Kanato!?" The vampire was no where to be seen and she felt a little uneasy, "Um..."

Her legs carried her over to the door and she opened it, coming face to face with none other than Ayato. She looked into his emerald green eyes and mumbled shyly, "Um... hello?"

"Hello Pancake, have you seen Kanato anywhere?" She shook her head no and he gave her a curious look, "Hm...Ore-sama doesn't quite believe that."

Lex continued to stand there, as he walked closer to her and pulled her out of the room. She let out a small yelp, "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I only asked because he's been missing all day and even Yui hasn't seen him."

Her eyes went to the floor, "Oh..."

Ayato nodded and Laito walked over, "Does Bitch-chan know where Kanato is!?"

The two looked at each other and the one who called Lex by the name of 'pancake', spoke up, "No. Even she hasn't seen him."

Laito pouted, "Pity... What will Bitch-chan do without her boyfriend, hm?"

Her eyes shot up to look Laito in the eye -how could he possibly know about their endeavors? "Huh?"

Laito smirked at her, "Don't act surprised, I saw you two playing catch the candy in the kitchen!~" His hand went to his lips, thoughtfully and blushed with a slight daydream, "You're so cute, together!~ I could just lock you two in a room together until you do unspeakable things to each other!~"

Lex's eyes widened, "Uh- What?"

Ayato glared at his brother, "You're lucky Kanato isn't here to hear you say that. Ore-sama is positive he'd kick you out the window all the way to Hell, if he did."

"Hm...~"

Lex snuck past them and left the mansion to relax in the outside garden. She sighed, closing her eyes, "I just want to go home..." Her legs carried her to the forest and something purple caught her eye for a split second. She blinked a few times and the object -whatever it was- faded away. Fear crept into her mind, "I hate this place..."

The forest morphed and swallowed her whole, making her feel small and helpless. A woman stood in front of her and grabbed her by her temples, "Hello, Karlheinz' experiment!~" Lex screamed and Cordelia pulled her into a tight embrace, "Just let Kanato embrace you...~ Or the plan won't work..."

"P-Plan?"

Cordelia's lips curled into a smirk, "Have you ever wondered why you look so similar to my son? Why you live so close to us?"

"W-Well, um."

Cordelia led Lex to an open field and stood in the center, as vines and roots grabbed onto Lex's ankles and arms, pulling her down into the mud. She gasped for air and reached out for Cordelia, but to know avail. The girl who was all too similar to Kanato was dragged down to the underworld, where she was face to face with a teenager

He looked at her, putting his phone down on the armrest of the throne he was sitting on, "Greetings." He walked towards her, as Lex opened her mouth to speak, "No need to greet me. Just listen and do as your told."

She nodded and his hand morphed into her chest, as his hands wrapped around her heart. The purple haired girl screamed loudly as Kino ripped it out, roughly. He frowned at it, clearly unhappy, "Tch! Vampire heart... Kanato transformed you, already!?" Lex looked at her heart in terror and he put it on a pedestal, nearby. Kino sighed, trying to remain calm, "Oh well... It can be fixed."

"It can?"

Kino nodded and picked up a vial of something that was glowing purple and had sparkling blue dust particles floating throughout it. He walked towards her and forced her head back, "Drink!"

She fought against him as he poured the liquid that burned like rubbing alcohol or gasoline, down her throat. Her voice let out a noise like a screeching tire, rubbing cross the asphalt, ready to crash.

He smirked and bit her arm, sucking something purple and bloody out of her system. "Don't worry, we're almost done."

Her hands gripped his shoulders and he spit whatever it was into a cup, that had water in it. The water looked like it had gone stagnant, as the purple liquid swirled into it and dyed the water a misty purple. "W-what is that"

"Kanato's venom. It was really deep within your bloodstream, but thanks to a potion used in one of Karlheinz' early drafts of this experiment, it's completely out. Congratulations. You're a weak human, again."

Her eyes scanned the room and studied it's features. There was a red carpet and a throne at the far end of the room. The only other pieces of furniture was a pedestal with her heart on it and a giant sword that had a very large,wide blade, by the throne. Nothing about this place seemed familiar, "Why am I here,"

He took out his phone and pressed a button on it as if it was a remote control, then the room's walls opened up to reveal dark red caverns with purple, red, green, yellow, and pink stalagmites hanging off them. He laughed at the stupidity and utter obvious statement, "Welcome to Hell!"

"Huh?"

Kino smirked at her and leaned towards her, "This is the place where your were created, born... manufactured."

"Why are you acting like I wasn't born naturally?"

"...because you weren't. Karlheinz spliced Cordelia's DNA with Kanato's and created -you guessed it. You."

Her eyes widened and she backed away in fear, "No. Y-your wrong!"

"I thought you'd say that." He pressed another button on his phone and thick, foggy steam flooded the room. "See for yourself."

 _The setting morphed into an earlier version of the room -the stalagmites weren't there and a crystal vat with glittering sparkles was at the side of the room. Karlheinz dragged Cordelia over to it and ripped Kanato from her arms, as she protested, "Hey! Give him back! What are you doing with my child!?"_

 _He ripped out a lock of Cordelia's hair and poked a syringe into Kanato's skin, then poked the baby in the eye, getting more DNA. Karlheinz put Kanato on the throne and he babbled away. The white haired man morphed his hand through the crystal glass and the sparkles wrapped around the DNA fragments._

 _Cordelia watched in horror as the DNA began to put itself together into a human infant. The baby floated up the crystal vat and Karlheinz watched. He wasn't expecting a girl and his original intention was to simply clone Kanato, in case something tragic happened to him and he died suddenly. Nothing happened and she just floated there, but Cordelia felt something tug at her nerves._

 _She screamed as the crystal cracked open and the baby girl's eyes opened -they were a pastel purple that looked mostly normal, besides the fact that they glowed with purple fire. Karlheinz cursed and caught her as the crystal's anti-gravity broke and she almost fell to the floor. He stuck her with a needle, given his plan of cloning Kanato and creating another male vampire, failed. He sucked the part of her blood that made her a vampire. He shaved down her fangs and stuck another needle into them, freezing the venom in them and making it nearly impossible for them to grow back in as believable vampire fangs._

 _He set her down next to Kanato on the throne next to Kanato who smiled at her, babbling something no one could understand even if they tried. The little baby boy grabbed her wrist and refused to let go of it. He held it near his chest and breathed out in his baby he tongue, falling over against the baby girl.n_

 _Karlheinz walked over and picked her up, releasing Kanato's hold on her. He picked her up and Kanato began to cry loudly. The baby vampire felt a strong connection to her and wanted to stay close to her. Karlheinz teleported away and wrapped her loosely in a soft blanket._

 _He carried her over to a young couple who looked like they were unable to have children, as the woman sighed unhappily. Karlheinz walked up to them, "I don't mean to intrude, but I found this child abandoned on the side of the road. Would you mind taking care of her for me?"_

 _The woman's eyes lit up and joy and looked at her boyfriend who looked a little antsy by the sudden request. He disregarded his emotions and spoke up, since he wanted to do everything in his power to keep his girlfriend happy, "Sure."_

 _Karlheinz smiled, "Of course... there will be a price."_

 _The woman looked at him curiously, "What's that?"_

 _"You have to listen to everything I say and live by my rules and my Manor."_

 _The man looked at him, angrily, "No deal!"_

 _Karlheinz frowned, "...then what-ever will I do with her?"_

 _The woman looked at her husband, worried for the baby girl, "Victor just say yes. She's helpless and all alone..."_

 _He frowned at her, "Alright... fine." Victor looked at Karlheinz. "We'll do your bidding and play by your rules, but if at anytime things go south, I'm backing out!"_

 _Karlheinz smiled at them deviously, "Oh, I think you'll find that I'm a very reasonable man..."_

 _They took him up on his offer and lived in the forest in a little cottage Karlheinz had custom-built for them and their new daughter, which they decided to name Lex._

The background switched back to the underworld and the steam cleared. Lex ran up to Kino and attempted to slap him, but he grabbed her hand, as she protested and leaned towards him, "No!"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but its all true."

Tears stung her eyes and she fought against him, trying to cause any form of harm to Kino. "You're lying! I'm not a man-made organism!"

"...but you are. You're a simple clone of Cordelia and Kanato -just a girl..." He led Lex over to the throne and sat her down in it, "You can't run from who you are..."

Lex stared at the floor, "W-Where's Kanato?"

He sat in front of her, "He's around..."

"Where?" He helped her stand and brought her over to a cell, that reminded of a jail cell. Kanato was unconscious inside and didn't move a muscle or wake up when they walked over. Lex grabbed the bars and looked inside, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's getting ready for the plan..."

"What plan!?

Kino smirked at her and walked back over to the room that had the throne and pedestal with her heart on it, "You'll see once Cordelia and Karlheinz arrive."

She stood there in disbelief at the situation and just wanted Kanato to be near her and call her doll and princess and kiss her and tell her everything will be fine. She sighed and crossed her arms, pretending they were Kanato's and he was hugging her like he sometimes did. A tear stung her eye and she began to cry softly -she just wanted everyone and everything to stop. She wanted off this planet, so she could run to the depths of the universe, where plans and people like Karlheinz didn't matter or even exist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marionette Prince and Princess Dolls**

Karlheinz arrived with Cordelia and he dragged Lex over to Kanato's cell, throwing her in. She screamed and looked at him, weakly, "Ah!" He slammed the door and walked away, as the walls around them morphed into solid walls with no door or exit. She felt like a lab rat trapped in a glass box and wondered what Karlheinz was 'planning'. "K-Kanato..?"

Kanato's eyes opened and were glowing a deep purple. He looked like he was injected with something toxic, since his eyes looked beyond dead as he stared at her, "Lex...~"

"Kanato?"

He crawled over to her and kissed her gently, "I missed you...~"

Her arms wrapped around him, "I-I missed you, too."

Kanato looked into her eyes and pushed her to the floor, "Mm...~ You smell so sweet..."

Lex cursed inwardly at herself -she let Kino turn her into a human again, which meant if Kanato bit her, she'd feel intense pain again. Her eyes closed tightly in fear, as he leaned towards her and smelled her neck, "K-Kanato! Wait!"

He looked at her and smiled down at her, "Hm..?~"

"That guy -I never got his name- turned me back into a human."

Kanato frowned, "I wondered why you smelled less like me..."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her up and sat her up, hugging her tightly, "I thought I told you not to apologize..." She looked past him, at the floor and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her fists against her collarbone. H e continued to hug her lovingly and kissed the side of her head, "Aw... now don't be sad my sweet doll..."

She buried her head deeper into his neck and began to cry, "I-I-I..." He had no idea what she was trying to say, until she pulled away from him and screamed towards the ceiling in agony, "I'M A CLONE OF YOU AND CORDELIA!"

His eyes widened and he just stared at her, not knowing what to say. He breathed in a ragged breath and his moth fell open, "Huh?"

Lex hung her head and hit it against his chest, "I'm not natural..."

"HUH!?" Kanato was scared and confused and wondered if she was playing him as a fool and this was just a silly prank, "Y-Y-You're kidding... haha. You're so funny, Lex!"

She shook her head and he grabbed her tightly, as she whined, "I'm not kidding... this isn't a joke Kanato!"

His eyes widened further, "HUUUUUUHHHH?!" He pushed her away and stared into her eyes, that were the same pastel purple he remembered, "Say you're kidding!"

"I'm not kidding..."

He continued to stare at her, "SAY IT ANYWAY!"

She looked into his eyes, "It'd be a lie..."

"JUST SAY YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"Fine. I'm kidding."

He looked away from her and screamed, "That doesn't make it better!"

"Why not?"

"I'VE BEEN KISSING MYSELF!"

Lex blushed and stared at the floor, feeling guilty and ashamed of her existence.

"I've been... in love with myself!"

She stared at the floor in shame.

"Lex. Lex, say something!"

Her voice was sad and low, "What do you want me to say?"

"Say..." He didn't know what he wanted her to say, then had an idea to confirm if it was indeed true, "Pretend to be me, talking to you -teasing you."

She looked into his eyes and spoke, "You're my prince doll, who is mine and only mine. No one else can have you, so don't try to run."

His eyes were wide open , as he listened to her say something he'd say to her without any hiccups or problems. It was a perfect representation of how he would speak to her, "Lex, you're scaring me."

Her eyes glanced up at him, "I scare you? You always scare me..."

"What do we do, then?"

"I don't know..."

"What do they want us to do?"

She shrugged and he looked at her, trying not to give into his instincts and what he wanted to do to her. It was almost impossible, considering Kino forced him to drink a love-potion, so when Lex came he would be all over her and the plan to make a Human hybrid of Kanato could take place. "L-Lex?"

"Hm?"

"Don't move."

She stared at him and didn't understand his intentions, "Wh- Mmph!" Kanato kissed her and pulled her closer, "Kana-"

He continued to love her and went too far, making her scream and moan as Kino, Karlheinz and Cordelia acted like all was going according to plan. Karlheinz waited with a smirk, "Perfect... Everything's going according to plan."

Cordelia stood there with Kino, who covered his ears and tried to drown out the sounds he was hearing. Cordelia smirked at him, "Kino, don't ignore it. Someday this will happen to you. Laito went through it~"

"I'm not Laito!" He stuck his headphones in his ears and began to play a mobile game on his phone, "You're sick."

The three of them stood in silence and waited for Kanato and Lex to stop doing unspeakable things to each other and a new being could be born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hybrid Doll**

Kanato laid next to Lex as she cuddled into him, blushing. "Kanato...~"

He looked at her, "Hm?" She began to say something along the lines of 'I love you', until she felt a knot in the back of her throat and stood up, walking over to a corner of the room, throwing up the contents of her stomach bile.

He looked over at her and walked over to her, "What's wrong?"

Kanato walked to her and touched her stomach that expanded slightly and made her feel weird, "Kanato what's going on?"

"I think... you're pregnant."

"You think!?"

"Okay, you're pregnant."

She turned away from him and pressed her head against the concrete wall, "No... I can't be pregnant."

"...but you are."

She looked over and grabbed Kanato by the wrists, "I HATE YOU! You did this!"

He looked at her and growled slightly at her, "You didn't stop me!" His eyes lowered and he teased her, "You liked it...~"

She blushed and walked away from him, "Shut up."

Kanato followed her and pressed his hand against her stomach and felt it expand even more, "At least, we have some time, before whatever it is, is unleashed into this world."

"You act like it's a demon!"

He mumbled, looking away from her, "...well, it technically is..."

"Then, kill it!"

He looked at her, frustrated, "They wouldn't want that! As much as I want to, they'll only force us to do it, again!"

She looked at the floor and sighed, "Fine..."

Lex sat on the floor and held her stomach as she crouched on her toes and something wet dripped on the floor. Kanato's eyes widened and looked at her, "Shit..."

He laid her down and helped her deliver the child, all alone. He was scared as he frantically ordered her around and she whined, in pain, feeling like this new child was aiming at trying to kill her.

After an hour passed by, a baby boy was born and Kanato held it, cuddling it gently. He smiled down at him, "Hello..."

The baby boy sneezed at the dust in the air and the other three walked over to the closed box. Kino pressed a button on his phone and the walls changed back to bars. Karlheinz opened the cell and took the baby from Kanato.

Lex watched Karlheinz hold the child and bounce it up and down as if it was his own. He walked away from everyone and didn't return.

Lex was exhausted and was leaning against Kanato, weeping. She felt like all of that was for nothing! After all, she didn't even get a chance to hold him for the first time. "Kanato..." Tears fell from her eyes, softly, "I want to go home..."

"Okay." He teleported to the mansion with her and sat in the garden with her, "It's over..."

She nodded and hugged his arm, feeling alone and scared in the world. Whatever Karlheinz was planning, she hoped it didn't destroy the fabric of the universe and the entire human and vampire race. "Mhm..." Thoughts raced through her head and she couldn't help but something bit and chewed at the edges of her brain, as an antsy feeling, nagged at her. "Everything's fine..."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips and Kanato hugged her tightly, wishing and hoping she was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Break**

Years past since Lex gave birth to their unknown child and Kanato was planning on asking her a question, regardless of the fact that she was a measly clone of him. He still loved her and couldn't take his mind off her no matter what he did. Kanato looked at Ayato, feeling embarrassed as he attempt to ask for his brother's advice, "Hey Ayato,"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever planned on asking a girl to marry you, how would you do it?"

"Mmmh... I would just wing it. Yours truly doesn't make mistakes. I mean, why would someone turn down a person as great as Ore-sama?"

Kanato sighed, "I knew I should've asked Reiji..."

Ayato smiled, "Just do it!"

Kanato left and went to go find Reiji, who was in his lab and organizing a stack of papers, while drinking a cup of freshly-brewed tea. A nervous energy wafted through the room and Kanato walked over to him, "Reiji..."

"Yes, Kanato?"

"If you were ever going to um." He stared at the floor and swung his hands behind his back, locking his fingers together, "...propose to a girl, how would you go about it?"

Reiji almost spit out his tea, as he looked at Kanato in shock, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I... I kind of want to propose to Lex. How do I do it?"

Reiji looked at him with a devious smirk, "Mm. I see." He leaned over the table, looked Kanato straight in the eye and said, "Do your research."

He sat back down continued organizing his desk, as Kanato gritted his teeth at him. Reiji has always pushed his brothers to study the human race, but Kanato just found it tedious and overwhelming. He growled slightly at Reiji, "Just tell me what to do!"

Reiji set a few papers aside and glanced up at him, "Okay. Invite her to the garden or her favorite place and tell her how much you love her, then get down on one knee, pull out the ring and ask her. Trust me. Humans love it. Works every time."

"O-Okay. Thanks Reiji."

Reiji nodded and Kanato left the room, to find Lex in the swamplands, "Lex!" He ran over to her and a forcefield blocked him from her. His hands smacked against it and he cursed, silently, "...fuck."

Lex's head hung in sadness and Kanato punched the invisible shield that separated them. She glanced up at him, "It's useless, so you should just give up."

Kanato continued to pound against it and she began to walk away from the invisible shield, in the opposite direction, "No! Lex don't leave!"

He ran along the shield, trying to find an end to it, but couldn't, so he tried teleporting above the shield, but only landed on the glass-like structure. It blocked the rest of the forest like a ship diorama, trapped in a bottle. He sat on it, and looked below him at Lex, crawling along the top and following her.

The structure began to slope upwards like a mountain and he slipped down the wine bottle-like force-field, "No!" He slipped off and he smacked against the ground in a sitting position, "Ow!"

Kanato watched the other side of the shield and wondered when or how it got there, until the figure of a child stood behind him and pulled on the fabric of his shirt, "Excuse me, mister."

Kanato turned around and saw a little boy who no doubt was the child Lex gave birth to five years prior. "Yes?"

"You need to get out of here and go home."

"Why?"

"It isn't safe here."

He looked at the child, "Kid, I live here -of course it's safe."

"Not anymore."

Kanato eyed the child curiously and stood up, "I don't understand."

"I do. The world will burn to a crisp. All vampires will die. Only human-vampire hybrids will remain."

Kanato backed away and began to run to he mansion, warning his brothers of what was to come, "FAMILY MEETING! NOW!"

Everyone teleported to the living room in concern -all but Shu who just laid on the couch and acted like everything was fine dandy. He thought Kanato was overeactng and nothing bad was going to happen. They've survived everthing -even Cordelia who took over Yui's body and yet none of them are dead yet.

Reiji was the first to speak, "Kanato what is the meaning of this!?"

Ayato smirked at him, "Did Lex reject you?"

"No! I was approached by Lex's child and they told me the world was going to end for all pure-blood vampires!"

Subaru was taken aback by his words and punched the wall, "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO HER! DIDN'T I!?"

Kanato shrank back in fear, "W-Well, yes... but..."

Laito looked at Subaru, caressing his hair, "Now, Now Suby~ Now isn't the time to shout..."

Yui heard the loud ruckus and came downstairs, "Um. What is going on?"

Shu spoke calmly and evenly, "Kanato's child is causing havoc and is going to wipe out all pure-blood vampires..."

Yui's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Ayato looked at her, "Yours truly believes everything will be fine. After all, half-breeds are weaker than us pure-bloods and no one can kill Ore-sama..."

Yui's hand was pressed against her chest shyly -she was very concerned for the vampires she lived with for what felt like forever. "A-Are you sure?"

Ayato nodded, "If we don't survive, you can always worship me in Hell, pancake."

She blushed and Laito smirked at Yui, "Aw, you made Bitch-chan blush...~"

Ayato smirked and Kanato breathed out a sigh of frustration, balling his hands into fists, "We're all going to die and all you can think about is Yui blushing!?"

Ayato and Laito looked at Kanato -they weren't afraid and knew they could handle a cute, little five year old half-breed. If anything Ayato knew he could just teach the little pipsqueak a lesson, by throwing him into a lake or pool. "Don't worry Kanato. Everything will be fine. Ore-sama will make sure of it."

Laito nodded, "If worst comes to worst, I could always take them to Ayato's Iron Maiden and show them who's boss...~"

Kanato wore a look of disgust and he reminded him something important, "You do know they're my offspring too, right!?"

The two smirked at Kanato and nodded -they knew and if they were anything like Kanato, they would be easy to tease and mess around with. This was going to a piece of cake. Everyone knew it and no one was worried at all -Well, everyone besides Yui who was trembling with worry, hoping everyone would remain safe and none of them would be leaving her anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Snap

An unknown force shook the mansion and everyone's eyes widened in fear. Reiji ran to the front door and Yui backed away slowly, her back pressing up against wall, "W-What was that?"

Reiji opened the door slowly and carefully, shocked at the scene before him. The fountain in front of the mansion was cracked in half and laying in its side with water spraying up in the air like a geyser. He struggled to form his next words, "U-Um... Kanato!" Kanato stepped forward and crossed his arms, hugging himself, as Reiji fumed at him, "If your so-called-child did this I swear they won't hear the end of it!"

Kanato looked passed him barely believing a five year old child could have done such a thing as breaking a fountain in half. He looked st Reiji as someone he hasn't seen in years stood behind him, "...I don't think it was them."

Reiji turned around and locked eyes with none other than the seventh son. Kino.

"Hello brother."

Reiji stiffened and tensed as he greeted him, "Hello..."

It seemed as if the others could sense Reiji's stress and tense emotions, as they all ran outside. It wasn't like Reiji to act like this at all. Usually he'd wear a brave face even in the toughest situations, so why does this new guy scare him so much.

Subaru stood behind Reiji, speaking roughly as he had no clue who this guy was -after all he was the youngest of the brothers and was never introduced to him, "What gives you the right to destroy our home!?"

Laito approached Subaru and held him close, attempting to cover his mouth, but Subaru swatted his hand away. "Suby~ be nice..."

Subaru growled and Ayato stood nearby, "As much as yours truly hates to agree, shush."

Ayato has only met Kino once and wasn't a pretty meet-up either. Karlheinz once showed up to their highschool undercover as one of Tokyo's high class residents and was sent to attend an assembly and give a speech about economics for a politics class. Afterwards, he ran into one of Shu's teachers and when he learned of his failing grades he was nothing less than upset, so he teleported Shu to Antarctica where he suffered for a week before regaining the strength to teleport back home.

Kanato gulped and looked at Kino wondering what he could possibly want with them, though he kept his mouth so he didn't say anything stupid or accidentally offend him, so he stood near Reiji, looking at him for assistance.

Reiji's eyes landed on Kanato then switched back to Kino, finally getting the hint, "Why are you here?"

"To send a message. Honestly, why can't any of you fix the phones around here. Do any of you even own a cell phone?"

Subaru sighed in frustration, "Just tell us the message already before I-"

Laito covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly, "Suby~"

"Tch."

Kino's eyes lowered in annoyance at the two, "Fine, Fine. The message is simple." He cleared his throat, "Run."

Reiji rose an eyebrow, "Run? Run where? Why?"

"We're all going to die and when I mean everyone -yes I also mean myself."

"Okay, but where to?"

Kino looked off to the side, "...I... didn't get that far."

Ayato glared at him, "Really? You spend all that time in Hell and you never came up with anything? Tch. I'm sure Ore-sama would know better than you."

Kino grit his teeth, "Well, excuse me for not being able to think of anywhere. Especially if father could teleport anywhere in the world! We might as well book it to the moon -oh wait! That's not an option now is it _ore-sama!"_

Ayato looked deeper into his eyes. "You did NOT just mock me like that!"

"Oh I think I did." Kino flicked him on the nose, "Yours truly."

"Why I oughta..."

Yui's hand flew to her chest and she watched in worry, weighing her options of breaking up the fight or waiting for someone else to break it up for her. Her legs began to walk forward and just as she was nearing them Laito was standing between the two with a smirk, "We are gathered here today~"

Kino looked at Laito, "What the hell!?"

Ayato protested, as well, "Laito I refuse to marry-"

"To join together these two men~" Kino pushed Laito backwards, sending him careening towards the cement, nearly smacking his head against it had he broken his fall by sitting down instead, "Ow! Bitch!"

Kino smirked at him, "I think the word you were looking for is prick or dog thank you very much..."

Laito rubbed his head and began to stand up, as the ground beneath them began to shake, "My my~ looks like you've even upset Mother Bitch~"

Reiji looked at the ground, "Unless it's just an earthquake..."

Kino looked at them, clearly thinking nothing less than one thing -they were idiots, "This isn't just an earthquake, it's father."

Subaru looked at him, "Tch. How could he possibly create an earthquake?"

Kino rolled his copper rose colored eyes, "Hello... his location resides in Hell." His fingers rose to his forehead -he's had enough of their stupidity, "Honestly, how dumb can you vampires be?"

Subaru growled angrily and lunged towards him but Kanato grabbed his forearm, holding him back, "Stop fighting."

"...I would if he wasn't such a-"

Ayato looked at Subaru, "Okay! Yours truly thinks Hysteric has a point."

Kanato looked at him, "Hysteric?"

"Hysteric. Anyways... if we want to survive we're going to have to-" Ayato paused, his voice tripping over his next words, "Work...to listen to what Ore-same has planned!"

Kino's eyes lowered once again, in annoyance, "...listen to you? No, no, no. You all are going to serve and obey me."

"Like hell we will!"

Kino's smiled, clapping his hands together, "Glad you understand!"

Ayato's mouth fell open, "What? No!"

He ignored Ayato's protest and continued on, "Here's my plan..." He looked around at everyone, "We're all going to walk inside the Mansion and your all going to listen to me. Understood?"

They all gave him looks of disagreement and refused to listen to anything he said as Reiji finally spoke up, "Why should we listen to anything you have to say?"

"...because if you don't I'll join father's side and destroy you all."

They all shut up and began to walk inside with Yui in tow as Kino began to speak of a very intricate plan that involves using Yui as bait. Even though Yui was a little scared at first, she soon agreed to it after the boys coaxed her into the mindset of maybe it's not as bad as it sounds. Maybe this could actually save everyone and Yui could actually carry her weight around here. After all, that's what she's wanted to do ever since she joined Sakamaki's -become useful to them and nows her chance.


End file.
